This invention relates to an annular catch for rapid connection of flexible or rigid tube, that is, of plastic material or of metal, such as aluminum, copper or steel, and which can be used both with connections which can be rapidly uncoupled and with those which can not.
In rapid connections, there is provided an annular catch, that is, an annular piece having teeth turned radially inward, of which the edges are inscribed in a circle of diameter slightly less than the outer diameter of the tube to be coupled with this connection.
Preferably, to obtain a better holding of the tube in connection, while facilitating its introduction, the teeth of the catch are inclined slightly toward the bottom of the connection.
If the catch is of rigid material, a good holding is generally obtained, but the coupling can not be demounted.
If the catch is of flexible and elastic material, such as steel, so as to be able to use a tubular pusher for uncoupling, the holding of the tube is insufficient, especially if the tube is of a hard material, such as steel.
Moreover, the connection of the tube with the catch by rotation is insufficient to oppose the loosening of the tube or even its unscrewing.
The present invention is intended to remedy these difficulties. For this purpose, in the catch it concerns and which is of the said type, of the spring steel, each tooth has a free edge in a circle arc of less radius than that of the circle in which the free edges of the teeth are inscribed, and which is itself less than the outer radius of the tube.
This form of the teeth creates lateral end point which anchor in the tube and give it a good holding, axial and in rotation.
According to another characteristic of the invention, the intervals between teeth or notches have a hollowed-out form in the direction of their bottom, which contributes to the formation, at the free ends of the edges of the teeth, of lateral end points, giving a better elastic flexibility to the teeth, which are more freely directed in their anchoring in the tube.
According to another characteristic of the invention, there is provided, on the periphery of the catch, a tubular collarette, which gives a better peripheral rigidity and, consequently, an excellent axial holding in the body of the connection.
At any rate, the invention will be better understood with the aid of the description which follows, with reference to the attached schematic drawing which shows, by way of example, nonlimiting, one form of execution of this annular catch for rapid connection: